


please do something

by highwaytohell



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytohell/pseuds/highwaytohell
Summary: ( namjoon confesses to jackson )





	please do something

namjoon really didn't mean to ignore jackson, really. it was just a bit flustering to talk to the chinese man when jackson would stare at namjoon with adoring eyes.

namjoon had feelings for jackson and he knew jackson had feelings for him as well. how? mark had told him. 

"please just do something, so he can stop telling me about how he wants to hold your hand, kiss your lips and suck your dick," mark had said, voice sounding desperate over the phone.

"okay," namjoon had squeaked in response.

which is why he was in the back of a taxi cab, nervously biting his lips and hands fumbling with jackson's favorite flower.

the cab halted to a stop in front of got7's dorm. namjoon thanked and paid the driver, sighing deeply as he got out of the cab. 

walking to the front door, namjoon was thinking of how he would tell jackson his feelings were mutual. he shook his head as he knocked lightly on the door, he would have to think of something on the spot. 

"namjoon," it was jaebum who opened the door, "what are you doing here?"

"uh," namjoon said as he fiddled with the flower, "is jackson here?"

jaebum's eyes trailed down to the flower in namjoon's hands, lips forming a smirk. 

"he is, just showering, and in fact, the rest of us were just about to leave. so we'll do that so you and jackson can talk in private," jaebum turned around and shouted, "boys! code blue, c'mon we have to go!" 

shrieks were heard and stumbling footsteps approached the door. 

"why did a code blue have to start just as i was painting my nails," bambam grumbled as he blew on his nails, following the rest of them outside. 

"finally!" jinyoung said, "we don't have to hear jackson complain about how wants to stuff his face in namjoon's titties!" 

namjoon choked a bit at jinyoung's words. he cleared his throat quietly with a blush on his cheeks and bowed quickly at the six men, pretending not to hear them saying how jackson was finally going to get some. he stepped inside the dorm and closed the door, sitting down on the couch, deciding to wait until jackson finished his shower.

this gave him a bit of time to think his actions through. should he confess and then leave, confess and ask jackson on a date or confess and kiss the life out of jackson? the third one seemed much more appealing to namjoon, but that didn't mean he was going to do it. 

he was snapped out of his thoughts as a door creaked open and footsteps were headed towards the living room.

"namjoon?" jackson's sweet voiced asked, "what are you doing here?"

"hi jackson," namjoon greeted him in english, "i, uh, wanted to talk to you."

"oh, okay," jackson said, talking in english as well and walking towards namjoon as he brushed a hand through his damp hair. "what's up?" 

"uhm." namjoon stood up on shaky legs. even though he was taller than jackson, he still felt small.

"i—i just wanted to tell you that i like you and, and i know you like me back s—so here," namjoon thrust the flower in jackson's hand, "this was nice but now i've gotta go, bye." he turned around and sprinted towards the front door.

but namjoon never made it to the door because jackson had pushed him toward a wall and was now kissing the life out of namjoon. closing his eyes to enjoy the kiss, namjoon wrapped his arms around jackson's neck as jackson wrapped his arms around his waist, deepening the kiss.

"you really waited this long, huh?" jackson mumbled as he broke his kiss with namjoon, smiling lightly at namjoon's small whine. 

"yes, now gimme another kiss, please," namjoon whined chasing jackson's lips. 

"i can give you more than just a kiss." and with those words, jackson tugged a blushing namjoon towards his room for some long awaited private time.

———

as namjoon waited for jackson to get some wet towels, he grabbed his phone and opened the group chat with the other members.

[whores, you won't believe the POUNDING i just got.]

jimin was the first to answer.

[oh worm? well, you won't believe the spanking i just received.]

meanwhile namjoon was talking in his group chat, jackson was typing away in the got7 group chat.

[guess what bitches, i sucked namjoon's tiddies.]

mark answered quickly.

[guess what? i sucked jaebum's dick.]

as the two idols were telling their friends what happened, they both wore happy smiles on their faces, glad that they finally had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you want more of this. ive been bored and i wrote this short thing when my wifi was down.


End file.
